


A Little Too Into It

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Skyrim Intensifies





	A Little Too Into It

“And you can pick these flowers,” Mikasa said, guiding her character over to a patch of what turned out to be a bushel of “red mountain flowers.”

“What do you do with them? Give them to your orc girlfriend?”

“No,” Mikasa said, irked that Annie was once again making fun of her “lame videogames.” Mikasa sighed. “You can use them to make potions. I’ll show you later.”

“Love potions?” Annie said with distaste.

Mikasa snorted. “Potions to damage an enemy’s health, more like.”

“And where are these so-called ene—”

The game’s music changed, Mikasa sitting up, knowing what was coming.

Annie startled. “What the fuck is _that?_ ”

“Just your garden variety troll.” Mikasa smirked at her girlfriend, then commenced her attack. From a quick maneuver of her fingers, Mikasa made her mage blast firebolts at the troll. “They’re especially susceptible to fire.” The feast flamed and screamed, dropping dead in a matter of seconds.

“It was so boring before,” Annie said, mesmerized. “I didn’t know anything _happened_ in this game.

Mikasa chuckled. “I mean…it’s a game about fighting dragons.”

“Dragons?!” Annie said. And that’s how Mikasa got her low-tech girlfriend to begin playing _Skyrim_.

 

 

Annie didn’t know what day it was. All she knew was that her Khajiit warrior was almost level 50. It was a momentous occasion. She’d already become the head of the assassin’s guild, become a top thief, while also situating herself as the dean of the mage’s college. She took a swig of an energy drink. Annie had darkened her bedroom, pulled the shades shut to enhance her experience, the screen taking her into the vast world. Her rig was basic: a laptop on the floor and big headphones as she sat cross-legged, the volume turned up high.

Just as she hit level 50, Mikasa opened the door.

“What are you doing?” Annie snapped, pausing her game for the first time in ages.

Mikasa strode in and pulled one of the shades up. The sunlight blinded Annie.

“What the fuck?”

“Annie. When’s the last time you showered?”

Annie shrugged. “May have been a couple days…”

“Do you need food?” Mikasa gestured to the bags of Cheetos and Doritos scattered on the floor.

“…No.”

“Come on,” Mikasa said with a sigh. “I’ll cook something hot while you shower.”

Annie stood. Her legs were almost wobbly. Mikasa noticed. She looked at her scornfully, then said, “You know, Annie, I’m your roommate but I’m also your girlfriend. New rule: we only play videogames together. Or against each other.”

“You think you can beat me at Mario Kart?” Annie said. Before _Skyrim,_ it had been the only videogame Annie had played regularly.

“Is that a challenge?” Mikasa stared her down before breaking by kissing her on the forehead.

“More of a threat,” Annie said, resting her head on Mikasa’s shoulder.

“Shower first. Then dinner. After, my Princess Peach will wipe that cheeky smile off your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I post a bit more Mikannie than you see here](https://erurink.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompt for Dani's Mikannie Week, Day 1: Videogame AU


End file.
